Welcome to Notre Dame
by Lady Blackwings
Summary: Cecil palmer was kept up in the bell tower of Voice of Night Vale for as long as he could remember, watching the people down below and reporting their lives on a radio show he thinks only he can hear. He lives content like this, until the day he meets beautiful, perfect Carlos. Hunchback of Notre Dame Au Cecilos ( more info inside)


AN:Hey guys this is my first fic on here so feel free to comment ( actually do I'm using this as an example for an assignment I'm doing) This fic is an AU with Night Vale set to the circumstances of the hunchback of Notre dame. The story will have similarities but will also have my own takes on it. Frollo is Kevin who is trying to turn Night Vale into Desert bluffs and kill all the strange former inhabitants, the members of Night Vale or at least the ones who can't blend in are the gypsies,The Dog Park is the court of Miracles, Cecil is Quasimodo, Carlos is Esmerelda, Phoebus is Dana ( and is not in love with Carlos but wants to help him and Cecil) I do not own Welcome To Night Vale or any of these characters. I'm sorry if Kevin is OOC but I needed a good villain. Please enjoy.

"Night Vale had been in turmoil since the rise of Judge Kevin, many things had changed for its strange inhabitants. Kevin believed that those who were not his sense of normal were abominations that needed to be wiped off the face of the earth, his word was law as he hunted down innocent townspeople who could not hide amongst the people Kevin had brought with him from his old community of Desert Bluffs. The extraordinary people of Night Vale, having nowhere else to turn were forced into surviving as performers in the streets, and hiding in the secret city of Dog Park, said to be protected by vicious hidden figures and other such monstrosities."Our story begins on a dark night shrouded in only the mysterious light passing overhead a group of gypsies hiding amongst the shadows as they made their way towards the canals. Cowering away from any sounds from the surrounding city, the group of four made their way to a single boat stationed with a guard nearby.

"Four gold for safe passage out of Night Vale." The guard huffed waiting for the transaction to be completed, the longer they took the more chance of getting caught by Judge Kevin and his goons. The Mother passed four pieces over cradling her little baby closer and huddling fearfully against her husband as she looked around the looming shadows surrounding their midnight meeting. The babe squirmed sensing its mother unease and started to whine softly distressed over the apparent situation it didn't understand.

"Shut it up will you or we'll be spotted" the guard growled checking the surroundings for any sudden movements. "Hush Cecil" the mother whispered quietly as she rocked the struggling baby back and forth trying to stop his cries.

"Hush Cecil" the mother whispered quietly as she rocked the struggling baby back and forth trying to stop his cries. Her efforts were in vain, out of the shadows struck a hoard of guards, surrounding the cowering gypsies and their assailants. Out of the group approached an imposing figure looming over them as he emerged from the circle of guards."Judge Kevin" cowered the gypsies, gazing up at their impending doom" What do we have here? It looks to me like some vermin are trying to escape, well that just won't do." Kevin smirked, the guards approached each one attempting to shackle the gypsies.

" What do we have here? It looks to me like some vermin are trying to escape, well that just won't do." Kevin smirked, the guards approached each one attempting to shackle the gypsies."Take them to Strex corp headquarters well fix this mess there." They chained all successfully but the mother who struggled with resiliently to escape clutching the bundle in her arm protectively."what are you hiding" snarled a guard " stolen goods most likely, take them from her". Her eyes widened she pulled free and she ran.

"Kevin was in pursuit right on her heels following and dodging narrow passages after his escaped prey. She ran faster, dodging obstacles and diving through open ally ways finally approaching the last protected building from the age when Night Vale was free, The Voice of Night Vale, A church like structure as large as a palace, full of sculptures depicting the guardians of Night Vale. The cathedral was turned into a radio station for the Voice of Night Vale a century ago when the guardian was first appointed the job of protecting the very spirit of the people. Now it was reduced back to a church when the first Voice had passed. The interns there wait for a new voice to appear, allowing the people of Night Vale sanctuary when needed and a place to find hope during these dark times.

"She ran up to the front door frantically. Pounding on the door, fist clenched so tight she was drawing blood screaming "Sanctuary please open up, give us sanctuary!"The sound of approaching footsteps got louder as Judge Kevin chased after her, getting closer and closer. She pounded one more time in frustration before turning around to see Kevin approaching her fast. She tried to continue running but wasn't fast enough, the outreaching fingers grabbed her precious bundle. A short fight ensued, ending with a sharp tug leading to the hard crash of a body on the steps of the station. Blood pooled around the damaged skull, body going limp, she was dead.

"What do we have here" Kevin opened the bundle of cloth. " A baby" he peaked in squinting as he pulled back the cloth to see a little face peering back with questioning purple eyes and on his forehead a third eye."a monster."

"Kevin look around for the quickest way to rid the world of the strange creature spotting a well he walked over, held the babe over the well, about to let him fall to his death when a loud cry halted his actions"Stop! cried the archdeacon Josie"This is an unworthy vermin, I'm wiping it out while I have the chance," Kevin explained, acting like he was doing the most obvious thing in the world at the moment.

"Stop! cried the archdeacon Josie"This is an unworthy vermin, I'm wiping it out while I have the chance," Kevin explained, acting like he was doing the most obvious thing in the world at the moment."look at what you've already done so far, here on our only place left." She gestured to the now cold body of Cecil's mother, " the angels are not pleased by your actions, and now you wish to add another life to your guilt on the steps of the Voice of Night Vale."

"look at what you've already done so far, here on our only place left." She gestured to the now cold body of Cecil's mother, " the angels are not pleased by your actions, and now you wish to add another life to your guilt on the steps of the Voice of Night Vale."

"I see no wrong" Kevin retorted affronted that she would even suggest a crime in his actions."you can lie to yourself and your people, you can say your intentions are just, but you can never hide what you are from the eyes" she pointed up, toward the towering twisting figure lining the Voice of Night Vale. "the very eyes of Night Vale."

"For once Kevin paused he looked into the leering gazes of the many fearsome sculptures depicting gruesome creatures from the time Night Vale thrived. He felt fear that they would come for him, for once he doubted his right to end a creature's life, he doubted that his cause was just, he felt fear for who would find out what he was." What must I do to prevent their wrath?" Kevin begged gripped by the very thought of the guardians irritate." Repay your debt, take care of this child, raise him as your own, only then can you make amends" Josie commanded eyes hardened by the fate she could see awaiting this poor child.

" What must I do to prevent their wrath?" Kevin begged gripped by the very thought of the guardians irritate." Repay your debt, take care of this child, raise him as your own, only then can you make amends" Josie commanded eyes hardened by the fate she could see awaiting this poor child.

"What?" Kevin questioned angrily, " I am to be settled with this horrible abomi-" he stopped glancing down swiftly at the creature in his grasp, suddenly he had an idea. " very well, but let him live here with you, your angels, and the interns." Kevin amended. "Live here? But where." Josie questioned fretful for where she could protect such a poor child.

" Anywhere, just so no one can see him, the radio tower perhaps, who knows the guardians have a way with these things. Maybe even he can have a use to me in the future." He grinned down wickedly at the poor squirming bundle.

"As the years passed Kevin raised the boy allowing him to keep the name sewn into his blanket 'Cecil'. Trapped up in the radio tower Cecil could only interact with the people of Night Vale in one way, a radio broadcast he would send out about all the lives he could see up in his tower. And thus the New Voice of Night Vale was born, as he grew in power new markings would take place on his body, as he grew up Kevin would only remark how it made him more of an abomination and to hide them in shame. It would be years before he could take his place as a guardian of the people, not that he would know this for many more years to come.

"Now let me ask you this," What makes you a monster and what makes you Just?" By the end of this story, I hope you can tell.


End file.
